This invention relates to fluid line systems which include quick connector couplings, and more particularly to a secondary latch which reduces the chances of accidental disconnection of the coupling.
In automotive and other fields, quick connector couplings, which generally include a male member received and sealingly retained in a female connector body, are often utilized to provide a fluid connection between two components or conduits, thus establishing a fluid line between the two components. Use of quick connector couplings is advantageous in that a sealed and secured fluid line may be established with a minimum amount of time and expense.
A retainer, usually housed within the female connector body, is used to secure the male member within the connector body. One such type of retainer includes a plurality of locking beams which extend between a radial upset formed on the male member and a radial face defined in the connector body, preventing withdrawal of the male member from the connector body. This type of retainer is prevalent in the art and has proven effective in many fluid line applications.
Nevertheless, such retainers have occasionally been prone to failure. To protect against disconnection or unsealing of the coupling as a result of retainer failure, secondary or back-up latches have sometimes been utilized. Previous secondary latches, however, have not proven altogether effective. Problems experienced include difficulty in connection, lack of strength and lack of a clear indication of whether the secondary latch has been latched properly.
The present invention provides a secondary latch for a quick connector which overcomes these deficiencies.